A MiniMed Implantable Pump System and HOE 21 PH U-400 Insulin will be used to determine if better glycemic control can be achieved in a patient who is unable to achieve and maintain accepable blood glucose control through subcutaneously administered insulin. This protocol is expected to be renewed annually.